User talk:Abandoned-5467457567
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ON Trax Vol. 7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Norkkom (talk) 02:10, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you think the two DDDDx2:DD bosses should be added pages? Or just a page for the DX2 game?1Knightstar1 (talk) 19:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC)1Knightstar1 Your call really - I can't find the original trailer for DX2 or any other infomation besides the soundtrack and that was going to be the sequel to DDDDX. Rainypug (talk) 19:15, January 9, 2016 (UTC) DX2 Bosses Hi! I found the picture of those on Squeedge's tumblr: http://squeedgeart.tumblr.com/post/18377846243, my friend was the one who mentioned to me that they were going to be the bosses. 1Knightstar1 (talk) 01:34, February 4, 2016 (UTC)1Knightstar1 Regarding the GO LUCKY textless cover You don't need to worry about reuploading the picture. As an admin I'm able to rename files, so if you notice an error in a file's name, then just leave a message on my talk page and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 22:50, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Admin Position Hi, would you possibly be interested in becoming an admin? Besides you, Unoctium1 and I are pretty much the only active users on here, and I've noticed that you've been fairly active. Being an admin isn't too different from being a normal user, but you'll be able to edit protected pages, use rollback and you get a little word on your page that says 'admin'. (Since I don't have the rights to make anyone an admin, you either need to request admin rights here or on Unoctium1's talk page.) VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 15:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) sure, i'd like to become one. happy to help! Rainypug (talk) 23:44, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :oh my god I only just saw this and your post on the request page, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! You should have admin privileges now. For some reason the admin tag isn't showing up in your username, but I've double checked your permissions and you definitely have admin rights. Again, I'm super sorry! -Unoctium1 (talk) 06:22, August 23, 2016 (UTC) and now the admin tag is showing up :) Hey I saw your message on my talk page, I really don't do anything here either, as I'm sure you've noticed, so I added bureaucrat status to your account. You should be able to make whoever you see fit an admin now. Note that whoever you give admin status too, if you plan on removing it from yourself after, you should make sure to also give them bureaucrat status as well. Hope this helps! -Unoctium1 (talk) 07:57, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the FIAB drawing May I ask where you found this? Also, do you know if there's a larger version out there, since the picture is a bit small? VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 22:21, July 17, 2016 (UTC) no larger version, found here . Rainypug (talk) 11:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Response to other appearences listing I think it should, because is the same as being a featured alias, since they did something in the track, like Download did pedals for POP and RQ laji-2 did some synth for ELECTRIC HEX etc. Stuff like being a track originally made by an alias I don't consider cause the alias wasn't featured in the track. B4SS WUBBING (talk) 00:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Rotteen + ⇩LOAD + Hellhound images How did you find the newer Second Life images for Rotteen, ⇩LOAD, and the hellhounds? I've searched around on Heckscaper and can't find them anywhere. --VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 00:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ka-bewm! there's an added link on the heckscaper furries page Rainypug (talk) 00:22, April 25, 2017 (UTC) MediaWiki? So you and Melikesong have been talking about moving over to MediaWiki? Is the wiki up yet or is it still in planning? --VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 18:11, May 3, 2017 (UTC) melikesong is working to get the software up and running. the new wiki displays sure, but it's unable to be visited yet, and it's not exactly stable. once the mediawiki is stable and fully in place, a wide announcement and transferring is planned. i'm mostly doing planning, and working on writing things like disclaimers and policy. Rainypug (talk) 20:10, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Semi-related questions I'm not sure where else to contact you, but would you be alright with me using your LapFox pixels for personal use? Also are you alright with telling me your Discord so I don't have to leave unrelated messages here? VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 19:52, June 16, 2017 (UTC) sorry for the late reply! using the pixels are fine, credit appriciated but not required. my only limitation is please don't use the moderator flairs from /r/lapfoxtrax. message me on reddit for my discord. Rainypug (talk) 13:16, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi, RainyPug can you please delete the Blacks are Back and the Deepthrought + Bus Rida pages, I made a while ago. I can't find any reference to their existence and I think my memory of them could be wrong. I think I'll just edit the singles collection to have a gallery instead similar to the first ON TRAX. You could maybe get rid of Rewind Rolla and King Vicious too but I'm pretty sure those ones did exist. Thanks, Sleevesoco (talk) 03:06, August 6, 2017 (UTC) About DJVee10 Sorry for being nosy, but while looking through the recent wiki activity I saw your message to Unoctium1 about you leaving too. When you mentioned of if DJ Vee have a account here it reminded of seeing their name here before in a user's profile saying it's their name. After searching I found out that it was ToyoWolf who had it in their profile saying that their name is DJ Vee. Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 07:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC)